A Boy and His (Stone) Angel
by HiddlesMeThis
Summary: Cas, Dean, and Sam go on a hunt when a group of local teenagers are mysteriously turned to stone.
1. Our Kind of Thing

A Boy and His (Stone) Angel

Chapter One: Our Kind of Thing

"Dean, Cas, we got something here." Sam said as naturally as ever as he sat back and took a sip of his coffee, scanning over the newspaper.

"Some kids in one of the towns over went missing and all they've been able to find are life sized stone sculptures of the kids and, get this, one of the cops said, 'if I didn't know better, I'd say they had actually been turned to stone.'" Sam glanced over at his brother whose mouth was full of half the burger that he held in his hand.

"Kids turning into stone?" Cas asked as he also looked to Dean with a look of twisted disgust at his appalling eating habits that he'd never get used to. "Sounds like our kind of thing."

Dean gulped down the second half of his burger before snatching the paper from Sam's hands, scanning it over himself.

"All right, let's go." He tossed a handful of crinkled bills and loose coins onto the table, the newspaper still in hand as they walked back to the Impala.

As usual, Dean drove with Sam on his right in the passenger seat, Cas sitting in the back, leaning forwards between the two of them.

"Dean, would you turn that down? This man must have been lacking a strong female role model if he desires his teacher like that." Cas commented, furrowing his brow as he read over the print in his hand.

"Yeah, whatever angel-boy, just tell us what we've got."

"Stone kids, I thought that'd been established."

"Well, no shit Sherlock, more than that, details."

"They all went missing at different times in different places, one of them went missing five years ago and was presumed dead. The most recent went missing yesterday, but both have their stone statues."

"So it's not a matter of time to make the statues? These must actually be the kids." Sam added, turning a little towards Cas.

"Seems that way,"

Dean parked the car outside a line of yellow police tape, digging through the pockets on the inside of his coat before finding the fake ID he wanted.

"Guess we'll find out." Sam too dug out his own ID, opening the door of the car.

As they approached the scene they could see a tall, grey statue of a girl, a look of shear terror on her stone face. Her eyes were wide, her mouth giving a silent scream, her hands clenched tightly and she was frozen in a running stance.

"I can do this," Cas whispered to Dean, approaching the Officer that came to speak to them. Cas held out his own ID.

"FBI, agents Johnson, Smith, and Casti-…" He glanced at his paper, he'd forgotten the name that was printed on it.

"Clinton." Dean interrupted, stepping forwards, "He's just hung up on our last case."

Dean gave a crooked smile, tucking his identification away, hoping he'd sold it.

"Alright, I didn't know we'd called the Feds, but if you think you can help at all. We don't have much; some sicko is making these statues of his victims in these fleeing or hiding stances. We're thinking from the speed they can pop up he had the general body done and then he just details it as he takes them."

Cas had stepped forwards and was staring into the girl's stone eyes, tugging on Dean's sleeve.

"She says to find the Doctor."

"Doctor? Cas, I don't think a Doctor is going to help her now." Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Those are her words, find the Doctor. It's all I can get."

"Great, so that's what we have now. A bunch of stone kids and a Doctor. What's next?"


	2. The Doctor of Time

Chapter 2: The Doctor of Time

Dean way laying back on the couch, skimming through the four different channels on the ancient, worn out TV.

"Dean, no, go back!" Cas sat forwards on the bed, he'd been watching the TV so intently when it changed he turned in almost a panic, his eyes wide. "I want to see the way they…"

"Yeah, yeah, portray God, I know. Cas you can find that shit in the subliminal blah blah blah in anything I put on."

"When you two are done bickering like an old married couple you might want to see this." Sam's irritated voice sounded from behind the glowing computer screen, his face the only thing visible in the veil of darkness.

Cas tried to take the remote from Dean but Dean pulled it away, "Hold your wings, I'll turn it off."

He pushed the button that turned it off then tossed the controller aside before going to stand beside Sam, Cas following close behind him.

"So you know we've got kids turning to stone, apparently it's been happening all over the country, not just here but the highest concentration does stem from here." Sam clicked through a variety of different websites with different articles, pictures displaying the same things as they had seen earlier, along with the photographs they'd obtained from the police themselves.

"There's quite the history of it as well. The more I search, the more I'm beginning to think that we're dealing with the actual Medusa."

"Medusa?" Dean crossed his arms, "Crazy chick with snakes for hair?"

"Exactly."

"I thought she was dead." Cas mimicked Dean's actions, folding his own arms over his chest. "Perseus beheaded her."

"That was my first thought as well. There's also the fact that we're no where near Greece. So then I started to think, maybe we've got someone who found the head. Maybe it was auctioned off to some demon, you know. Or even just someone who doesn't understand the power they possess."

"What about the Doctor?" Cas placed a hand on the back of Sam's chair, leaning over, his own eyes scanning the search engine.

"Well, I'm sure you can guess that if I search doctor I get a shit load of results. I did try to cross reference 'Ancient', 'Greece' and 'Doctor' but I got nothing." He sighed, "So then I tried 'Ancient', 'Greece', 'Medusa' and 'Doctor' and just as I was about to give up I found this. Listen."

Sam pulled up an article accompanied by a picture of a piece of ancient Greek pottery, a picture of a blue box and a man that resembled someone you'd see today.

"There was only one, people assume it was a recreation by an art student or something and it was destroyed. I did some more searching and I did find a good amount of stuff on some guy who calls himself a doctor who is always seen with that," he tapped on the screen over the blue rectangle.  
"A doctor of what?" Dean asked, looking over to Cas who had his lips pursed, his index finger tapping over them as he listened.

"I don't know, time? He appears all over the place all throughout history… Different faces too, but all at different times. He'll have one face in 1468 in China, a different one in 1629 Rome, and be back to the first one by 1793 in France. It's unknown how many faces he has."

"Seems like a bunch of conspiracy shit to me." Dean rolled his eyes, "Maybe they were in a cult. Like an old one who worships some shit and whoever found good ol' Snake-lady's head had something against them. Maybe it was even one of their own, who knows what they worship?"

Cas shook his head, "No, that's him. Don't ask me how, but I know that's him."

"Great, so we're on a hunt for this doctor guy and some guy with a decapitated head covered in scaly snakes. Shouldn't be hard to find at all."


	3. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Sam and Cas spent the night scrolling through pages and pages of articles on this 'Doctor', but Dean was still skeptical.

"Come on guys, even you said this doctor guy could be anywhere, how are we going to find him? Especially if he can change faces."

"Dean, we're actually getting somewhere, maybe if you'd stop reading those cheap skin magazines and started helping us you'd know we've got an address of someone who looks like they can help us."

"Looks like, so it's not for sure? Probably just another crazy conspirator."

Cas glared up from his seat, "No Dean, it is for sure. This guy knows something."

"Yeah, something that exists in his mind."

"You know what? Both of you just shut up and-" Sam's phone began to ring wildly and he picked it up.

"Smith," He answered, looking up to Cas and Dean as he listened to the voice they could hear buzzing in the ear piece. Sam collected his papers and tucked them away in the folder. "Um, yeah, yeah we'll be right there."

"Guys," Sam sighed as he hung up, looking down at both of them. "Things just got a whole lot weirder. The power went out at the storage house and before the back up lights could come back on the statues disappeared. We need find this doctor, and fast."


	4. The Doctor

Chapter 4: The Doctor

"Right there, that's where they were." A security guard point to the vacant space left from the missing statues, surrounded by another layer of yellow police tape. They stood in a crowded warehouse, filled with boxes and boxes of evidence. "It's not like they could just get up and walk away."

"Yeah, definitely not if it was Medusa." Cas whispered to Dean.

"But who the hell would take statues of local kids and how would they get them out so quickly?"

"We'll have to ask this doctor when we find him."

"Give it up, will you? Even if this doctor guy does exist, it's not like he could move them himself."

"Dean," Sam said seriously, "Maybe we're dealing with something bigger here, the guy can move through time."

"The guy doesn't exist! You actually think there is some mysterious guy who calls himself the Doctor who runs around turning kids to stone?"

"Did you say… the Doctor?" The guard took a step forwards.

"Shit," Dean mumbled. "Um, yeah, the doctor that…"

"The doctor that Frank always talks about?" As soon as the words escaped the guards lips Sam took a step forwards.

"Um, yeah, and we need to talk to Frank, do you know if he'd be home now?"

"Home, hell, I'd bet he's up obsessing over all those pictures. I don't even know how he keeps his house, not like he works any more."

"Thanks, really, that's a huge help." Sam turned and grabbed his brother's wrist, knowing that Cas would follow. They all climbed back into the Impala and Sam looked to his brother. "Dean, this Frank guy is the guy we were telling you about. Come on, let's go pay him a visit."

"Fine, but when we don't find anything and this all becomes a huge waste of time and more kids go missing I'm telling you I told you so."

They pulled up in front of what appeared to be a normal house, Sam at the front knocking on the door. Seconds later a small, round man with wet, beady eyes encircled by black, and a messy, unkempt grey beard looked up at the three of them.

"FBI, we're…"

"You're finally here for the Doctor aren't you! Finally! I told them! I told them for years. Come in, come in!" Frank stepped aside and motioned them in and from the first step they saw the mess of papers covering tables, the floor, and the walls, all with pictures of a blue box or mysterious looking men.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, eyeing his surroundings with a look of disgust. "Who is this Doctor?"

"Well, he's an alien that…"

"Oh! An alien! You hear that, Sammy? An alien!" He exaggerated an excitement. Sam only gave a cold, hard glare then turned back to Frank.

"An alien that what?"

"Travels through time and space! In his TARDIS! He could be anywhere right now, come here for an hour, than be back there before a minute passes!"

Dean muffled a laugh and sneered, "Yeah, and he brings his magical fairy Godmother with him as well?"

"Excuse us," Sam said lightly and yanked his brother back out of the house, standing on the front lawn. "Come on, just let the guy talk without scrutinizing him."

Behind the constant buzzing of the cars passing by, there came a light sound behind them that none of the three men responded to.

"Look, we deal with all kinds of shit that most people wouldn't believe in: demons, ghosts, angels, and dragons for fuck's sake, but I draw the line at aliens. This guy is bat-shit crazy."

"Crazy? My, that's a bit of a strong word!" A voice sounded behind them, a man with messy brown hair, a blue suit, and a crooked smirk with wide eyes stood leaning on a large blue box, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."


End file.
